


The False Requiem

by echotango



Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A wee bit AU, Angst, F/M, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, One Shot, Secrets, Sigyn needs a hug too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echotango/pseuds/echotango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn discovers that Loki is alive on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The False Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit AU since Sigyn married Loki either before or during the events of _Thor_ , they also have a kid together (her name is Eponine). Just a quick warning, this is really angsty and I hope that I did a good enough job to make you bawl your eyes out. ~~I want to be the next Steven Moffat.~~ Thank you so much for reading, if you have the time then please comment and bookmark. It would mean a lot to me! Before you give me harsh comments, this wasn't beta-ed or anything. - Effie  
>  PS: If you don't want to die from feelings, I suggest that you don't listen to "I'm Coming Home" by Skylar Grey...you will cry.  
> PPS: Sigyn is supposed to look like Natalie Dormer.

                She stood in front of the mirror, her eyes glazed over with tears as she stared into the mirror. There was no reflection, only the side of cliff with jagged rocks and trees protruding from the earth. Her hand stroked the golden frame of the mirror, all she could do was stare. The only word running through her mind was _alive, alive._ She blinked once, thinking it was just another mirage, but it wasn’t. Suddenly, lightning echoing within the mirror made her grimace and realize, that this secret had been kept from her for at least a few days, possibly more. They knew, they all knew, and they never even bother to tell her. She was his wife, and yet they lied and went on acting like he was still dead…but he wasn’t. _He wasn’t dead._

                “My love.” Her mouth twisted as she stroked the side of the mirror again. A tear trickled down her pale cheeks and she continued to watch his still figure, sitting alone in the darkness. Even though she had very few powers of her own, the mirror had plenty and plenty to share. She would still have to use her energy, but she knew that it would be well worth it. She gently touched the glass making it ripple as her fingers sunk through the material. Taking a step, half of her disappeared, she took a deep breath trying to muster up the confidence to do it, and finally her whole body disappeared into the mirror. Asgard was gone, and in its place lay the cliff and forest in Germany.

                He sat alone with his arm lazily resting on his knee, watching the scene unfold before him. Trees were blasted away, lightning bolts occasionally shot out of the sky, and there he sat, just watching. Sure, he did want to get back to his headquarters and continue his evil plotting, but he didn’t have his scepter and he was out in the middle of nowhere. He leaned back, watching a few more trees come crashing to the ground, completely unaware of what was happening behind him. He couldn’t hear her footsteps approaching him due to the fact that multiple lightning strikes hit the ground where his brother stood fighting. Thunder rippled through the air, but when it became silent again, he heard her.

                “Loki.” A tear splashed to the ground and he turned around, his eyes wide like saucers. “Loki, my love.” Loki stood up, backing slowly away from her rather short figure. He was hallucinating, wasn’t he? It was some cruel trick, right? “I-It’s me.” A tight smile flickered on her face.

                “Sigyn?” She nodded and stepped forward.

                “I have very little time-”

                “How?”

                “The mirror you gave me, b-b-before you…before you died. The one that you said would always keep us together, no matter what stood in our way.” They stood together, silent for a moment, just watching each other in the dim light. “I-I’m sorry that it took so long for me to find you. The All-Father must have put a sp-spell on it to keep it from revealing your location, it only just broke.” He didn’t say anything, just watched her as she walked towards him, her long golden dress dragged across the rocks and soil. “I have missed you so much-”

                “How is Eponine?”

                “She grows more and more everyday…she misses you…and so do I.”

                “How is my mother?”

                “She is doing well, she visits me often, though I think it is because she wants to see if the mirror has revealed anything. I do not believe that your father revealed your whereabouts to her…she would’ve come to me.” He felt his eye twitch slightly at the mentioning of his adoptive father, but she didn't notice.

                “You two are still friends?” 

                “Of course, I may not be on her best side, but we talk often. I know that if she disco-“ Her image flickered slightly and a few more tears spilled down her cheeks. “I must be leaving soon, I wish I could stay longer, but it doesn’t allow that.” Sigyn sniffled and approached Loki so that they were standing face to face. “I love you so much, every day I miss you more and more. The pain never ceases.” Her voice wavered and she reached for his hand to gently hold in hers’. “I want you to come back.”

                “I can’t-”

                “You’ll find a way, you always do.” Her image flickered once more and she sniffled again, making her image start to flicker like a broken TV signal. “I love you-” It was cut off by another flicker.

                “I love you too.” Just as he reached to cup her face in his hands, her image flickered once more and disappeared.

                She fell into a heap on her bedroom floor, loud sobs wracking her body. Her blonde hair had fell from its bun and lay strewn around her face, some strands stuck to her wet cheeks, but she didn’t seem to notice as she continued sobbing. Eventually, she fell on her side and curled up in a ball, sobs continued to echo through her large room. The door flew open and her eyes squeezed shut, but by the glimmer of gold in the doorway, she knew it had to be Frigga.

                “What is wrong-”

                “He’s alive. He’s alive.” She hiccupped as she wiped her snotty nose with the back of her sleeve.

                “Who, dear?”

                “Loki, my husband. H-h-he’s alive. Alive.” Sigyn kept repeating the last word, and it only ceased when Frigga cradled her in her arms.

                “I-I did not know…”

                “Th-they hid i-i-i-it from us! Th-th-they all did!” Her voice started to rise as the tears continued flowing. “B-but I’m his w-wife-”

                “They must have hidden it us for a reason, my dear. Don’t fret, I’m sure,” She took a shaky breath, “I’m sure he’ll be home s-soon.” They sat quietly together for a few minutes and the thought seemed to occur in both of their minds at once.  _But will he be welcome?_


End file.
